A Favor for a Friend
|Reward = 80 |Cutoff_quest = The Isle of Mists |Starting_icon = velen}} A Favor for a Friend is a secondary quest in . It begins after Geralt speaks to Keira at the end of the quest A Towerful of Mice. if you did not already do Lynch Mob, then it will no longer be accessible once this quest starts. Walkthrough After Geralt informs Keira that the curse on Fyke Isle has been lifted, Keira asks Geralt to find a trader who was supposed to bring her items but failed to arrive. Geralt concludes it should have passed through Hangman's Alley, so head there to begin your search. Once you arrive, a couple drowners and a water hag will be nearby and attack. Deal with them, then search near the fast travel signpost to find the wagon's tracks along the road and follow them south where they'll eventually turn off the road and into the forest. Continue following and you'll find the wagon, in bad shape. There's a few things to examine, like some inventory logs listing catoblepas meat and a blood trail. If you follow it, a rotfiend will be near the body and attack. You can then loot the body for a note. However, what you really want is in a chest beneath the wagon that contains Keira's package, amazingly intact. However, there is nothing magical about it. Mice and Wine Bring the items back to Keira and after pointing out none of it's magical, she'll say if you wait a bit, she'll show you what it's for. If you agree, she'll shoo you outside. After a cutscene, you can agree to play along as Prince Charming or not. If you say no, the quest will fail here and there'll be no way to continue. If you agree, she'll then ask to cast another spell to make both your clothes look fancy, but you can choose not to so without repercussions. Afterwards, she'll challenge you to a race to the spot. While you can follow the outlined path, you won't be penalized if you go off the path to the destination. If you win the race, you'll get an extra 50 . Geralt and Keira will chat for a bit and eventually she'll propose more personal relations (note if you do, this won't affect romancing Yennefer or Triss later). If you choose this route, you'll have to follow the trail of clothes down to the water where the two will then have sex and afterwards lay in their underwear looking at the stars. If you chose not to have sex, then it'll simply cut to them laying under the stars in their clothes. Regardless of which choice you made, Keira will cast a sleeping spell on Geralt. Geralt awakens at dawn to find Keira gone and concludes she sailed for Fyke Isle. Regardless of the options you chose, you'll automatically start the quest For the Advancement of Learning. Journal entry : When the devil cannot go himself, he sends a woman - and when a sorceress is indisposed, she sends a witcher to do her errands. That, at least, was Keira Metz's approach. Finding herself in a bit of a pinch, she asked Geralt for yet another favor. This time she needed him to track down a merchant's wagon which had been carrying some rare magic ingredients her way. It had never arrived, and she had begun to fear the worst. : It turned out these ingredients, while rare, had nothing to do with magic. They were simply delicacies, treats which Keira, accustomed to the finer things in life, pined for in her Velen exile. : If Geralt refuses to play along with Keira's request: :: Though she offered to share these delights with Geralt, the witcher refused. Experience had taught him sorceresses never do anything without an ulterior motive. :If Geralt succumbs to Keira's charms: :: Grateful for Geralt's help, she invited him to an elegant supper, during which he dined with her on these refined delights under the light of the moon. There romantic circumstances, combined with Keira's own considerable charms, must have beguiled Geralt - he forgot about the other women in his heart and gave in to the temptations of the flesh. :: The delicious evening had a bitter finale, however - after its conclusion, Keira put Geralt to sleep with a spell. When he awoke, he was unsure exactly what the sorceress was playing at, but he suspected it had something to do with the tower on Fyke Isle - she had asked him many probing questions about it while they dined... :If Geralt declines Keira's offer: :: Grateful for Geralt's help, she invited him to an elegant supper, during which he dined with her on these refined delights under the light of the moon. Keira had hoped this pleasant evening would be capped off with a romantic finale, but Geralt did not share this desire. And so, rather than indulge in the pleasures of the flesh, they lay back and admired the stars... until, that is, Keira quite unexpectedly put Geralt to sleep with a spell. When he awoke, he was unsure exactly what the sorceress was playing at, but he suspected it had something to do with the tower on Fyke Isle - she had asked him many probing questions about it while they dined... Objectives * Find the ingredients from the missing transport using your Witcher Senses. (25 ) * Bring the ingredients to Keira. * Meet Keira when you have some time. (only shows if you give the ingredients then say "maybe later") * Race Keira to the meadow. *Find Keira using your Witcher Senses. (only if you agree to have sex with her) Videos File:Friends with Benefits - The Witcher 3 DEATH MARCH! Part 21 - Let's Play Hard ar:خدمة ودية pl:Przyjacielska przysługa ru:Дружеская услуга Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests